Oliver (Astro Flash)
}|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} |-|Casual = }|width=250|height=170|position=center|left=0}} |name= Oliver |label= Green Flash |gender=Male |homeworld=Earth |color=Green |season=Astro Flash |firstepisode= The Flash Seen Round The World |lastepisode= TBA |numberofepisodes=TBA (Astro Flash) |cast= |image2=Green flash.jpg }} Oliver is Green Flash of the Flash Rangers. Biography to be added Personality Oliver is a smart guy, who always thinks before he does anything that may be dangerous. Unlike Kaz, Oliver will give things a second thought, and worries a lot more about things. Oliver is more responsible than Kaz, and usually gets him out of trouble, and sometimes gets mad when Kaz 'kazzes around'. Sometimes Oliver is forced into doing things by Kaz in the past, but sometimes can also be given good advice by him at times. Oliver is optimistic, and often thinks the best of situations and people. However, he's smart enough to realize when things are going wrong. Oliver is also caring, and often feels a compulsive need to do the right thing. Powers, Abilities and Weaknesses Powers= * Flight: In the Mighty Med episode The Mother of All Villains, Oliver, along with Kaz, absorbed power from the Arcturion and obtained the superpower of flight. He still needs to control his landings, as he generally simply falls from the air. * Super Strength: Despite his thin physique, Oliver possess superhuman strength, enough to rip steel bars off their hinges. He is strong enough to lift Donald Davenport with ease. However, he does not know his own strength because he keeps breaking dishes. * Hydrokinesis: Oliver states that he has water powers. This is shown in Power Play when Oliver shoots water at Chase and Skylar. ** Waterspout Generation: He demonstrated a new ability that allows him to create water vortexes from his fingers. They can be used to blow people away. It is shown sometimes that Oliver loses control and the vortexes grow bigger and more powerful. Oliver calls it "Cyclone Fingers". When he loses control of it, Kaz calls it "Irresponsible Wind of Doom". * Cryokinesis: Oliver can generate ice from his hands to freeze his enemies, possibly a sub ability of his Hydrokinesis. Sometimes, if he gets stressed, this power does not work and he can only make ice cubes. It appears Oliver can control the temperature of the ice as he managed to just freeze liquid into a Popsicle. This power has also been shown to malfunction as Oliver has accidentally shot ice and froze Bree's feet to the floor. |-| Temporary Powers= * Embryonic Sac: While fused to Arachnia's embryonic sac, Oliver was temporarily empowered with amplified physical attributes. ** Enhanced Strength: Oliver had greater strength than usual. ** Enhanced Agility: Oliver was more agile, enough to take on Hunter Bounty, the bounty hunter. He was able to perform acrobatic feats, which is something he's not normally capable of doing. |-| Abilities= * Advanced Comic Book Knowledge: He knows as much, and possibly more than Kaz about comic books, including superheroes, villains, as well as their strengths and weaknesses. Him and Kaz would make diversions to help the superheroes in battles against the villains. * Genius Level Intellect: While not superhumanly intelligent like Chase, Oliver is undeniably a genius, having incredible knowledge in various fields. He is able to understand even superhero science, which allows him to find solutions to cure superheroes as well as create new medicines. Oliver is also skilled with technology. It was stated that he has never gotten a B in a single class. Unlike Chase however, Oliver is more observant and perceptive, as he was able to notice important details faster than Chase. * Skilled Dancer: In the episode, Less Than Hero, Oliver is shown to be a skilled dancer, his experience from the game "Dance, Dance, Superhero" though he's not at the same level as Skylar. Nonetheless, he was able to use these skills against The Ambusher. He gained these skills from his experience in dance tournaments. * Agility: This shown in the Mighty Med episode, Less Than Hero. His dance skills from the video game "Dance, Dance, Superhero" were used to move fast and fluently to take down The Ambusher, which made him very effective in the fight. |-| Weaknesses= * Skylar Storm: Oliver's biggest weakness is his feelings for Skylar Storm. When she turned evil, his feelings for her held him back to the point where he was unwilling to harm her despite the fact that she tried to murder him and Kaz. In addition, Gulliver produced a mirage of Skylar just to toy with Oliver's feelings for her, leading him to remark "That was really mean." *'Needles:' Oliver is deathly afraid of needles, even sewing needles, as it was revealed in the Mighty Med episode Evil Gus. Ultimately, it was his phobia for needles that cost him his one opportunity to restore Skylar's powers. *'Instability: '''Oliver can't control his powers very well, causing his powers to mess up, or not work at all. When he gets excited, his ice powers can spiral out of control. He is also known to break things with his super strength. *'Insecurity: Oliver can be extremely insecure about people besting him at things, especially Kaz. This can directly relate to his instability. *'''Crash Landings: Oliver still needs to work on his landings because he generally falls from the sky after flight. Green Flash Zords *Delta Jet (shared with Yellow) *Astro Titan Megazord **Titan Truckerzord / Titan Zord Arsenal *Astro Flasher *Astro Shooter *Flash Punchers *Green VulBlaster *Flash Cycle Gallery Flash-greenf.png|A female version of the Green Flash suit. Behind the scenes Portrayal Oliver is portrayed by . Notes *''to be added'' Category:Power Rangers Astro Flash Category:Green Ranger